Super Cafe Begins
Plot The real reason on why Batman spared Superman. Transcript Super Cafe Begins Disclaimer: Batman and Superman belong to DC Comics. Super Cafe belongs to the Youtube channel: How It Should Have Ended. Spoilers for Batman vs Superman are below. This had been one of if not the toughest fight Batman has ever been in. He got thrown through walls, and felt like he just got hit by a truck several times, but he won. Superman was helpless and at his mercy. Grabbing the spear, he walks over to Superman with the intent to end this alien threat once and for all. "You're not a god. You weren't even a man," Batman tells him and cuts his face, proving that even a so called god can bleed. "Please. Don't kill me," Superman pleads weakly. "Give me one good reason why I should spare you," Batman says, lifting the spear up for the final blow, aiming it right at the alien's heart. "Because. I know a good... coffee shop," Superman answers weakly, and this causes Batman to pause. "Coffee shop," he repeats, not sure if he heard correctly. Is the alien trying to bribe Bruce with coffee? "It's in Metropolis. It's called... Super Cafe. It's where all the superheros go... to drink coffee. It's... really good. I'll put in a... good word you... and you can... get a discount." Bruce hesitated. Superman had the power to burn the whole world down. This was possibly his only chance to end the threat that he could pose to the world. On the other hand, if this coffee is as good as he says, it might be worth letting him live, especially if he could get a discount. "Sir," Alfred says in his earpiece. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but what he says is true. The coffee shop exists and has very good reviews." Bruce's grip on the spear tightened in frustration. He was so close to ending it, but this offer was too good to pass up. In a rage he threw the spear to the side. "You better not go back on your word," Batman warns him, and Superman nodded, finally catching his breath. He was glad to be alive, and wanted to lay down for a bit more, but his mom needed him. He got up and was ready to go. "But before we do that, we need to rescue my mom. She got captured by Lex Luthor and his holding her hostage. I need your help to free her," Superman says and looks at Bruce wondering if he'd help him. Bruce wanted to go Super Cafe right off, but it looked like before he could, a civilian needed Batman first. And since it was his mom who was captured, if she died, not only would Superman be pushed over the edge, he might not get that discount either. Or even worse, not even a cup of coffee. "Fine. I'll go save your mom. You go get Luthor and stop whatever he's planning," Batman says. "Right." Afterwards, both of them flew off to their respective destinations intending on saving the world, and then to celebrate with a cup of coffee. After an epic battle with the abomination, Bruce, Clark, and Diana go to Super Cafe and each of them order a cup of coffee, and makes small talk until it gets served to them. "So this is what hanging out with two heroes who were trying to kill each other a couple hours ago is like," Diana commented. Bruce took a sip of coffee. It was the most delicious coffee he ever had. Keeping Superman alive was the right choice Bruce thought. Without him he never would've heard of this coffee shop. "Yeah well, that's life as a superhero for you. Besides, we have to get the other meta humans in this world, and form a team," Bruce said. "It will take a while to find them though. I mean no one knows where they are. The footage you got from Lex's hard drive was from several years ago," Clark pointed out. "I already know where they are," Bruce said dismissivly. "How? It's only been a couple of days since you hacked it," Clark asked. "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Category:Alternate Endings